Worth the Risk
by Amatista
Summary: Continuation of "Chance."  Jessie Carlton is ready to fight in Mortal Kombat not only to defend her world, but also to potentially revive her deceased parents.  However, someone has plans to make her suffer before her journey even begins...
1. Prologue: Ultimate Sacrifice

**A/N: Recently, I received a review for my short story, "Chance," and I was blown away by how much this person wanted me to continue on with Jessie's story. So, here's my attempt at a continuation, and I hope it meets with some approval. BlackxValentine, soooo much credit goes to you for your support, and for being a great sounding board for my ideas. Thank you. If anyone else has helpful critiques (and I stress HELPFUL), I'd appreciate the input. To those who do read this, let me know what you think. **

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**-Outworld, 3 years ago-**

Johnny Cage knew he was going to die. He knew it, but he refused to go down without a fight. No matter how much pain burned his body with imaginary fire, no matter exhausted he already was from the long battle, no matter how much the rest of him wanted to surrender, his mind and his heart would endure until the very end.

A punch to his face sent him flying against the stone wall. Funny, you really could see stars if you hit a surface with the back of your skull. His head throbbed as he sank to the floor. Pain. He'd felt it before, but now it came in many forms, which made it an excruciating experience. Except, his legs weren't hurting. Actually, he couldn't feel anything at all below his waist. Christ, had the last blow caused paralysis?

Still, he was not about to give up. This was the final combat, and Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade were the last warriors to decide the outcome of the Tournament. Shang Tsung had challenged them both to fight, and here they were. Side by side in Tsung's vast chamber. Giving everything they had left in order to protect their world. This time, though, everything they had didn't appear to be sufficient. Tsung's powers had grown remarkably since their last encounter, and Earth's warriors were severely outmatched. Had Raiden been able to foresee this? Possibly, but dwelling on the idea wasn't important anymore.

As he fought to bring his vision back into focus, a cry caught Johnny's ears. Prying his eyes open, he saw Sonya double over from Tsung's kick. Her fight wasn't going well, either. Grabbing her arm, he effortlessly flipped her tired form over his head, reveling in sound she made as she crashed onto stone ground. For a moment, she didn't move. Johnny waited anxiously. Her face was swollen with bruises, and blood trickled from her mouth. This was the worst pain: watching someone he loved suffering cruelly. Without a doubt, Sonya was the strongest woman he knew, both in body and mind. To see those faltering made him feel as though his heart was bleeding.

This mattered not to Tsung. He approached Sonya with slow steps, a small smile curving his lips. Instinctively, Johnny attempted to rush at him, but couldn't manage to push himself up. Crouching low, Tsung said something to her, words Johnny could not hear. However, Sonya's eyes flew open and she spit in his face. A last act of defiance. Outraged, he raised his arm and lifted Sonya into the air with his power, proceeding to bend her entire body backwards. Her screams of agony filled the entire room.

"_Sonya!"_ Johnny cried. In the back of his mind, he'd known that she also wouldn't survive this. That didn't make watching her being tortured any easier. To hell with the fact that he couldn't move. He'd _make_ himself move. He had to! Gathering what strength he had left, he pulled his limp legs along behind him, falling numerous times along the way.

No use. Slowly clenching his fist shut, Tsung bent Sonya's body until there was the sickening snap of bones in her back. Her screams abruptly ended as she wilted in the air.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Johnny's anguished bellow took the place of her screams.

Tsung's trademark statement, "Your soul is mine," was uttered, and her blue-toned spirit was absorbed into him. Stolen, Johnny thought. Carelessly, her dead body was flung aside like a piece of trash. Johnny watched where she lay. Sonya Blade—his companion, his love—dead on the cold stone ground, her tough beauty shining through, even in death.

Collapsing on the ground, he tried to fathom what had just happened. Sonya was gone…he was not capable of defeating Tsung…the Tournament would belong to him…Earth could potentially be lost in the next Mortal Kombat. That thought caused him stop breathing. The primary reason that he and Sonya had competed in the Tournament was on Earth at this moment. Waiting for them. Wanting them to return safely from Outworld.

They would not be keeping that promise.

He knew Tsung was hovering above him now. What more could be done other than to accept fate? Closing his eyes, Johnny waited for the blow that was delivered to his chest, accompanied by a powerful shock of energy that jolted his nervous system, bringing his heart to a complete stop. For the second time, Johnny Cage had died.

On the floor, two of Earthrealm's greatest warriors finally lay dead at Tsung's feet. Perfect. This was going to work to his advantage at the next Tournament. Smiling evilly, he could feel the new presence of the two souls he'd just enslaved churning beneath his skin.

Johnny and Sonya's bodies were mere feet away from each other. His cold hand reached towards Sonya, and Sonya's reached toward him. Neither of them knew that the other had been thinking of the same thing as they died: their daughter, Jessie.


	2. Cruel Strategy

_"What we obtain through isolation_

_often leads us deeper into war,_

_so tell me how can I retreat?_

_Some things are worth fighting for..."_

"Roland," by The Cruxshadows

**-Outworld-**

The atmosphere trembled with anticipation, the spirits of warriors past and present whispering endlessly. The time for the Tournament had returned. Time for fighters of Earth to battle for possession of the realm yet again.

In his chamber, Shang Tsung gazed at his visual portal, looking much like a pool of water floating vertically in the air. Through the gentle ripples, he saw the sacred graveyard in China, not far from the Temple of Light, and focused on one person in particular: Jessica Carlton. Giving a sinister smile, he marveled at how much she resembled her mother. She had even pulled her long hair back into a tight ponytail. It was as if Sonya Blade was coming to her first Tournament all over again.

"Pretty Jessie," he commented to no one, "how you've grown." She had acquired Sonya's blond hair and Johnny Cage's blue eyes. The combination of those two warriors into one flesh. What an incredible sight to behold! "How you have prepared for this day."

Another stepped forward, one who had remained silent for many minutes. Now, he broke his silence. "Shall I leave you two alone," he asked mockingly, "or is there a reason for why you summoned me?"

"Patience never was your strong suit. But yes: she is the reason I called for you. Do you know who this girl is?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Jessie Cage. Little spawn of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, and someone who would love to kill your ass."

Tsung chuckled. "Indeed, she would."

He shook his head. "This child is a contender for champion of Mortal Kombat?" He asked with great doubt. "You could snap her in two with the will of your mind."

Tsung did not break his eyes from the portal. "Be careful of the words you choose to say, Mavado, for you may choke on them in time. Perhaps she will be the one to cram them down your throat." He saw Jessie kneel at Sonya and Johnny's graves, paying her respects to them. "After all, you also study her style of fighting, and you must admit how skilled she has become."

He referred to their practice of wing chun kung fu, which both had mastered in their own ways. Speed and close-range fighting; those were key factors with the style, and both had the agility and strength to back it up.

Mavado sneered at the suggestion that _he_ studied _her_ type of fighting. "When the time comes, I will be more than eager to prove who is the better fighter." In the portal, he witnessed Raiden placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well this is enough to make you sick. Now could we get to why you asked me here?"

Tsung finally turned to him. "Raiden has become a nuisance in his methods of training. He has molded this girl into what I consider an ideal warrior. She has gained control of all emotion, all fear, and has pushed traces of vengeance far down in her heart. She has even found ways of suppressing her anger towards me, which is what I am hoping she will release in my presence. Looking into her soul, it is difficult to find what weakness I can exploit."

Suddenly interested, Mavado cocked an eyebrow. "But you have found one," he stated.

He half-smiled. "I have. Oh, I have. And that is where I seek your assistance."

**-Warrior's Graveyard, China-**

The sound was like a crack of thunder, shattering the peace of their surroundings. Jessie's head shot up, eyes focused on the direction it had come from: somewhere near the Temple of Light. Beside her, the thunder god was also looking warily towards the temple, which eliminated him from being the culprit.

The familiarity of the sound filled them both with warning. A portal had been opened. Near the temple.

"Raiden," she breathed, her grip on his hand tightening. Why would a portal have opened now? Most importantly, who had opened it? Raiden was supposed to perform that task when they were ready to leave for the Tournament. But they were not in the right place yet.

From a distance, they noticed several monks running around, clearly agitated by something that had happened. They were running to a common point, no doubt the source of the sound.

Those were her friends. "Raiden," she pressed, her sense of warning growing, "what is it?"

His eyes had become electric white, indicating that something was amiss. Lips set in a grim line, he could detect what was occurring. "Lee," he said. "He has been engaged in combat."

She stiffened, not at all expecting to hear this. "By who?"

The grimness in his face didn't fade. "Someone he cannot defeat."

It was a moment when her heart didn't just sink; it plummeted to the depths of her stomach. Raiden never lied to her, especially when it involved a person's fate. With a harsh _"No!"_ she tore her hand tore away from her guardian, setting off at a dead sprint.

"Jessie!" Came Raiden's voice from somewhere behind. She heard, but didn't listen. Her legs just kept running, tall and dry grasses crunching beneath her feet.

No, no, no, no, no, no. Her mind couldn't stop the repetition of the word as she bounded across the expanse of meadow, the towers of the temple growing as she neared. No, not Lee, not Lee, not him! Elder _gods_, don't let him die!

It was amazing. Memories really did flood the mind when something perilous was happening, making it feel as if she was running towards her destination in slow motion. She thought that only existed in some of those cheesy films her dad used to take her to see as a kid.

And yet here she was, living the reality of it. Lee Hu. Grandson of one of the monks living at the Temple of Light. One she considered her best friend since childhood. In the summers she spent living in China, he'd been a constant part of her life. While he had no interest in competing in Tournaments, he understood the magnitude of importance surrounding Jessie Carlton. After all, Raiden had foreseen her destiny to fight for all humanity. As a result, Lee became her trusted companion. He helped train her, sparred with her, withstood her angry rants of frustration when some skills were difficult to master, spent quiet moments with her in which they could laugh and smile. Friends. No matter what, he became someone she could rely on.

Strange...she had never really thought of him in such a manner until this moment. The thought was like a sword of guilt slicing through her chest.

Now he was fighting for his life. She knew it, and she had to get to him before it was too late. Despite how skilled a fighter he was, this was not a situation with a favorable outcome.

Reaching the temple stairs, she bounded up two at a time, tailing the monks who were ahead of her and calling out words in Chinese. She suddenly became aware of their destination. The stone courtyard where Chan Kang had died during a past Tournament. Liu had spoken at length about the journey his brother had made, only to lose his life at the hands of an enemy. This did not improve the tone of the situation. Still, she kept running, leaping up the stairs, paying no heed to the pain her legs began to feel.

At the top of the stairs, the courtyard was surrounded by monks. As she began to push her way through the crowd, she became aware of the occupants in the center of the area. Two warriors—one large and quite muscled, the other much smaller and quick with his movements—were in the middle of a heated bout. However, one was clearly at an advantage over the other.

She kept pushing through until the courtyard was in full view. Not surprisingly, Raiden had already materialized there, waiting for her imminent arrival. From the sidelines, Jessie watched, unaware of the rapid breaths her lungs were pulling in. So much of her wanted to break rank from the monks and run out there to defend what little life Lee had left. However, she was very aware that the monks were all standing back, creating a perimeter around the courtyard…not interfering. Same with Raiden. There was only one explanation as to why: Lee had agreed to the fight. It was not her place to get involved. To do so would cause him great dishonor.

And so, she watched. Silently horrified, she watched. The smaller of the two, Lee, had very obvious blood-red swells covering his face, and appeared uncharacteristically unsteady on his feet. She hardly recognized her friend in such a state. Even though fatigue was clear in his movements, he wasn't backing down.

Raiden cast a glance at Jessie, whose eyes were not leaving Lee for a second. Beside her, he could sense the inner torment raging within her, churning like a violent sea in her heart. An overwhelming combination of fright and sorrow that was filling her. He had felt this within her before, following the deaths of her parents. A dam had completely burst inside her back then, and it had grieved him to see her go through such pain at a young age. Now, here she was all over again, facing an inevitable truth: she was going to watch her friend die. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he willed whatever strength and comfort he could through his touch.

The battle didn't last much longer. The series of chain punches that the larger man suddenly unleashed at the boy's head made Jessie's jaw drop. That was a trait of a wing chun fighter; this man knew her fighting style! Although Lee knew enough of it to help her train, he was first and foremost a Shaolin warrior; this was not his forte. Lee, weary with exhaustion and agony, had fallen to one scraped knee. The opponent took the chance to lift him by his throat, holding Lee's limp form high over his head with a smug grin.

Breath shuddering, Jessie felt a desperation take over. Instinctively, Raiden wrapped an arm across her chest as she screamed out, "_Lee!_"

Somehow, that one word cut through all the commotion and chaos, and Lee forced open one swollen eye and looked right at her. God, she could see all the pain in his bloodied face, and as he looked at his friend, she felt tears welling in her eyes. Through that mere action, he conveyed an immense sorrow. Only it was not sorrow for himself; it was for _her_. It was a message that caused her to choke: _I have failed you_.

A scream tore through the courtyard again, and it took several seconds for Jessie to realize that it came from her. Like a useless doll, Lee's broken body was smashed into the stone floor, the force so strong that it shook the ground around them. Anyone who had witnessed knew the impact had broken his spine. He moved no more.

No breath. There was no breath left in Jessie's lungs, and she couldn't draw any in. Had Raiden not been holding her, she would have collapsed. She remained focused on Lee's fallen form. How? How could it have happened so easily? So fast? In less than three minutes, he had been ripped away. Forever.

Pushing aside the disbelief, she stumbled forth from Raiden's embrace. Seeing her go to his side, he quietly mourned the loss that would be felt throughout the entire temple. Human life was entirely too precious to him to not honor its premature passing. Unfortunately, it was beyond his control. Mostly, though, he mourned at the thought of what this loss was going to do to his beloved child.

She was trapped in that slow trance again. Fingers trembling, Jessie grasped Lee's shoulder, which was warm with his blood. Soon, he would grow cold everywhere as the blood continued to leave him. People were supposed to look serene in death, but he was a far cry from it. Lee was almost unrecognizable, but through the massacre of his face, she still saw evidence of her friend. Dark hair cropped close to his skull; the thickness of his eyebrows, which she used to tease him about; the pendant of jade he wore around his neck, a birthday present she had once given to him. She thought about how he used to look. He had an appearance that was pleasant to look at, with a smile that always touched his eyes. Someday, she might have considered that perfect face of his to be handsome. The tears that had been waiting began to flow freely down her cheeks. No sobs and no sound, just numb tears. She couldn't say it. She couldn't admit to herself that he was gone.

Lee…

"_Ge-ge_," she whispered to him, cradling his head in her arms, "_ge-ge_…"

Another crack of thunder sounded, much louder this time since it was close. Snapping her head around, she saw that a rippling portal of light had been opened behind her. And standing before it, with narrow black eyes and a smirk marking his twisted lips, was Lee's killer. He mocked her pain without saying a word, and she felt fury burn through her eyes as she memorized every detail of his appearance. His face was eternally etched into memory. In her mind, one word quietly repeated itself: _enemy_. The man turned and disappeared into the portal, which sealed behind him.

Grief grew into hate. From deep inside, Jessie began to shudder uncontrollably. All she could think of was how she wished she had rushed after the dark man before he disappeared, before he'd had a chance to give her that smug look of satisfaction. But the time had come and gone, and she could not force herself to leave Lee. Closing her eyes, she dropped her head onto Lee's shoulder, letting the tears fall quietly, not caring that his blood smeared her skin.


	3. Journey to Outworld

**A/N: To those of you who reviewed so far, many, MANY thanks to you! I'll be working on this and another story of mine at the same time. So if I don't update this quickly, it's becuase I'm also focusing on another one that I want to get written. Thanks, readers!**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Lee's body had been removed from the courtyard shortly afterwards, a child bound for the burial grounds of past warriors. There, he would join brothers and sisters who had been unseen guides throughout his life.

And there, he would also join Jessie's parents.

Her hands clenched into fists, then slowly released over and over again. Alone in the middle of the courtyard, Jessie was kneeling over the spot where Lee had died. She paid little attention to the fact that his blood was beneath her combat boots. Her stance was one that honored her friend. Eyes closed, breath even, trying to let rampant thoughts settle in her mind.

At the edge of the courtyard, immortal defender of Earthrealm spoke quietly with one of the temple Elders, who bowed and left when their conversation had ended. He watched Jessie for a while. Duality never ceased to amaze Raiden. Many would limit the idea to the existence of good and evil within every being, but in truth it could be more than that. Humans had the uncanny ability to appear so serene, but then simultaneously have terrible storms raging beneath the surface. This was even more amazing when he recognized it in one so young. How was it that those facades didn't drive more of them to the brink of madness at tender ages?

How was it that Jessie hadn't been driven completely insane?

No matter how far apart they were, Jessie's thoughts and feelings were never secret from Raiden, and now was no exception as he read her mind. Much of her brain was trying to block out the images of Lee's grandfather and how devastated the old man was upon finding his grandson…

_A hand touched her arm. A gentle touch. When she'd looked up at Grandfather Hu, tears flowed stronger as she wanted to sputter a million apologies, even though that wouldn't feel sufficient. But she couldn't; something prevented her mouth from speaking. He was looking at her steadily. Eyes that spoke volumes without words, an impossible blend of sadness and wisdom and acceptance. His quietness…how could he be so quiet? He was still looking at her, seeming to tell her that it was time to let go. _

_I can't, she thought pathetically, I can't…_

The disorder inside her struck Raiden's heart, despite the fact that she appeared so calm and was trying to maintain control of herself. How long until the dam finally burst?

Soft winds ruffled strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. He slowly walked to her, privately dreading the next words that he had to say to her. "Lee will be greatly missed and I am sorry for your loss, but this does not change the fact that we must depart for the Tournament, Jessie." No reply, save for a reluctant hanging of her head. "This is what you are destined for. If we do not leave now, then the portals to Outworld shall be sealed off indefinitely, and you will miss the chance to rescue your parents."

Still nothing. The seed of worry bloomed greater in Raiden's heart. "You know why Shang Tsung did this," he said calmly.

She breathed in slowly, then hissed the word, "_Yes._"

Yes, he could sense that the reason behind Lee's murder hadn't escaped her mind. "He is using your friendship with Lee in order to jeopardize your emotional control," he went on unprompted. "It is his attempt to deter you from the course you have set for yourself. So far, it is clear that he has succeeded. Don't try to dent it." He briefly shut his eyes. "If there were one to take your place, I surely would not ask you to fight. However—"

She raised her eyes to his, silencing the god. Through the obvious pain in her face was determination that he needed to see, which told him that she was aware of the purpose she had to serve. Despite this, his pride in her was mixed with immense concern, for the determination he saw seemed rooted in something else. Oooh, he knew that look. What he felt in her reminded him of Sonya after the death of her partner. Jessie had heard the story countless times, but now she finally empathized with her mother. "—you are the only one who is capable of overcoming your opponents at the Tournament. There are going to be obstacles to overcome yet again, but I will be by your side, helping to strengthen your resolve." He touched her shoulder, and she let him. "You will not be alone in this."

In the entire time he spoke, she never blinked. "His name," she said. Her voice was steady, but Raiden detected the tremor in the last word. Anger was still welling in her throat.

Sighing quietly, he said, "Mavado. Ally to Shang Tsung."

There was a quick flash in her eyes. "And he'll be at the Tournament?"

"Yes."

The answer gave her mute satisfaction as she slowly stood. "Get me to Outworld."

"Jessie…"

The intensity in her eyes didn't waver. "Raiden, please."

He stared at her_. Get me out of here_ was her essential message. A plea to be whisked away from this place of death. It was a message that struck him hard. As long as she remained here, there were going to be reminders haunting her at every turn. She needed to physically separate herself from this world in order to begin healing.

Examining her, he looked at the blood still donning her arms, saw the smudge of it that stained her knee, and how she made no attempt to wipe it away. Perhaps she hadn't noticed; or perhaps she wore them as badges of honor. He couldn't say for sure. All he knew was that she had a mission in her mind, and unless something else profound happened, there would be no way to change its course.

"Please," her voice whispered harshly, "get me to Outworld."

Gradually, his deep eyes turned white, and somewhere in the distance, thunder cracked again. Jessie stood and walked to the edge of the courtyard, looking out to where the sound had originated: far in the meadows beyond the graveyard was the shimmering portal that Raiden had opened.

It was a good distance away; excellent. Of course Raiden would have known to do this for her. As the thought of Lee entered her head again, she bolted from her companion and onward towards that gateway.

She ran. Away from the courtyard, down the stone steps, she ran. Across long grasses that occasionally stung her calves as she flew past, she ran. Yes, running was good. It was good for leaving everything behind. For not thinking about the things that had happened, for not thinking about Lee; just worrying about the current moment. It was an activity she'd had to do often as she trained to be a fighter. Raiden would often encourage it when she needed to clear her head. The old feeling of sweat dampened her temples, and warmth crept into her cheeks. Other thoughts melted away as she concentrated on running. Pumping legs fast enough to prevent accidental faltering, taking breaths in through the nostrils and out through the mouth, focusing on the one place in the distance that was her destination. It pushed the impeding clutter out of her brain. Closer. Closer. The bright, shimmering circle grew ever larger as she pressed on, and the anticipation made her pump her legs even harder to increase her speed. It would take her from here, and it was uncertain as to whether or not she would return. But the running didn't allow for those thoughts to invade her head. She had a set purpose, and nothing would stop her until she fulfilled it.

Get me there, get me there, her mind repeated. Get me _there!_

A white flash flew past her from behind as Raiden appeared at the portal entrance just before she entered. Clenching her teeth, Jessie ran straight into the threshold of light with the god beside her, and disappeared from the land of China.


	4. The First Test

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. Work will do that to you. Pleh…And yes, I'm aware that Johnny Cage died multiple times in the series, but I decided to limit the number for the purposes of my story. That's all. If you'd kindly leave reviews and let me know how the story is sounding, I'd be very, very happy. Thanks! **

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**-Floating Islands, Outworld-**

It happened so fast. Seconds ago, her feet had been pounding across the meadow, and then she was swallowed by brightness and then spit into a strange, dark land. She was still sprinting, but as she passed through the portal she was caught in a man's incredibly strong arms.

"Whoa! What the…?" He shouted.

Jax. She didn't have to think twice as she heaved breaths into her lungs, trying to settle the rapid beat of her heart. Major Jackson Briggs had been enough of a constant in her life to not be recognizable, right down to the metallic chill of arms that were not entirely made of flesh. It had never been a frightening sensation to her.

Somewhere in the background, she heard Liu Kang, another lifetime friend and former champion of Mortal Kombat, say, "You made it!" He and the ever beautiful Princess Kitana had been waiting with Jax.

Jax steadied her. "Jess! Hey, 'bout time you two got here." But then he saw the blood stains covering her skin. So did Liu and Kitana. "Wait; you're bleeding! Why are you bleeding?" He demanded, examining her limbs. "Are you bleeding, kiddo?"

Stiffly, she shook her head. "No. Not my blood."

Jax stared at her hard, but recognized the nonexistence of open wounds on her skin. It took a moment, but Jax finally noticed her stricken face. "Hey, you alright?" No response, though her shoulders heaved a few more times as her rapid breathing slowed to normal. "Jess?"

She kept her head bowed.

"Jessie?" Princess Kitanta's voice always held a gentle yet commanding tone, even when making a simple inquiry. True definition of royalty. "What troubles you?"

Liu stood by, unsettled by her stony appearance, then looked to her companion. "Raiden?"

Raiden's grim countenance hadn't changed since leaving Earth. "We have a problem," he admitted quietly.

Liu and Kitana were listening intently. Jax, however, tried to ignore the unsettling sensation Raiden's utterance had caused. "Jess?" He persisted.

She locked eyes with him, revealing how bloodshot they were from tears. Fingernails unsuccessfully dug at the metal of his bionic arms. "_Where's Mavado_?" She almost growled.

Jax blinked at the intensity in her quiet voice. _Where's Kano?_ Sonya's voice echoed in his memory from years ago. It was déjà vu. Like mother like daughter. Mavado. The name was one he knew from past battles, but Jessie never had reason to mention it. Why was it relevant now? But he realized what her aura was emanating, and it greatly disturbed him.

All three fighters looked at the god. "Raiden, this girl is pissed off," the major observed. "What the hell happened? And what kind of a problem do we have, exactly?"

He clasped his hands behind his back. "Our Jessie has been compromised."

"How do you mean?" Asked Liu.

"The blood Jessie wears is not hers." With guarded sorrow, he announced, "Lee was killed."

It was the simplest way to break the news, and yet it had the most impact. There wasn't the cliché collective intake of breath, but there were the stares of shock. Aside from the devoted monk Lee had been, they all knew how close Jessie had been to him. This was not good.

Jessie couldn't look at any of them after Raiden had said it. Her fingers tried to dig deeper into Jax's arms.

Liu, who was good friends with Lee's grandfather, was eventually the first to speak. "When?"

"Shortly before we arrived, timing that could not have been worse," said Raiden. "Right before her eyes." He went on to briefly explain what had taken place with Mavado, and the shaking of Jessie's control. His audience listened and often cast glances at the girl. They knew how much pain this was causing her. "It was Shang Tsung's perfect plan. This is no longer a case of rescuing her parents. Now it is sworn vengeance against Lee's murderer, first and foremost."

"Shit," Jax swore at the declaration. "Jess? Hey, look at me kiddo, look at me. You put the hate out of your mind. You came here to help your parents, remember? If you lose focus, you won't be ready for anything, and you know I'll kick your little ass for it. You hear me?"

Tough major through and through. Some days, he sounded just like her mom with his stern tongue. That thought didn't exactly help.

"Jess?"

"I need to find him," she whispered harshly.

"Jessie," his tone became a bit more warning.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me not to think about it."

"Jess—"

She tore from Jax's arms and unleashed a great wail of frustration. _"MAVADO! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!" _The amplitude with which she screamed had to have been harsh on her vocal cords, but she wasn't stopping. _"YOU DID THIS TO HURT ME, SO WHY NOT FACE ME RIGHT NOW? _CAO NI ZUZONG SHIBA DAI! _COME OUT! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" _The words echoed off the mountains that towered around them, carrying her voice on and on until it faded into dark purple sky.

Those who'd understood cringed at her insult. Wisely, they kept their distance. Jessie hadn't lost her composure like this in quite some time, and seeing her break down in front of them shook them to their cores.

Fists clenching, Jessie's arms dropped as she fought the burning rage. Walk it off; do something, she thought. She went a small distance, even began pacing a little, needing some way to expel the negative energy. Raiden told them Lee was dead; at least she hadn't said it. Still, the words made her heart bleed, confirming the very thing she wished to deny. Closing her eyes, the burning reached up through the pit of her stomach and into her throat, the intensity causing her to fall to her knees.

Footsteps approached. She tensed, but didn't lash out. Raising her head, she looked at Liu, the only one who dared to near her. In his face was an understanding she knew only he could provide.

She hesitated a moment. "All I feel is hate."

Liu could see her eyes were consumed with it. "I know."

"How do I make it stop?"

He shook his head sadly. "Yours is a wound not instantly healed."

"_Shi dan,"_ she exhaled, letting her head fall into her palms.

Liu momentarily gritted his teeth at her use of profanity, but let it slide. This was hardly the time to chastise her.

"I…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "hurt so much."

"None of us would criticize the reactions of your heart," Kitana stepped forward. "We cannot deny acts of passion when we've lost someone we love, and that includes all who are present." Not a one objected when she said it. Not even Raiden.

Love. Why had she worded it like that? She must have been referring to Jessie's parents, since she loved them without a second thought. While she appreciated the princess's words, it did nothing to ease the burn.

It was Liu who asked, "Is your purpose still clear in your mind?"

She silently contemplated that. Her world had been shattered for the second time, but he was asking her if she could push through it to remember what she'd come to Outworld for in the first place.

Fate of the world…fate of the world…fate of the world…It should have been the first thought to come to mind, and she knew it. In the teachings the monks gave her at the temple, their gravest concern was for the preservation of their world. Earth risked being dominated by outside forces if chosen warriors failed to protect it. If this occurred, then Jessie wouldn't have a world to return to, and all those inhabiting Earth would be consumed by evil forces. Innocent lives tormented and lost. She couldn't let it happen.

But those weren't her thoughts. Instead, images of her father, mother and best friend clouded her concentration. Dad's trademark cocky grin both on and off the silver screen; Mom's strong yet undeniable beauty as she tucked a stray hair behind her daughter's ear; flashes of Lee's face as she had known him…and then as she last saw him. So badly did she want them to be part of her life again. In a tangible sense. The memories of everyone she was trying to hold onto were tearing her in two.

Then there was an abrupt thought involving Mavado, and how satisfying it would be to beat his face into a pulp with her own hands.

Adding to it was the one opposing force: the rational part of her brain telling her she had to save her world, lest all be lost. It refused to be forgotten.

With everything piling up inside, her hands started shaking, and against her will tears started to form. "I know why I'm here," she spoke without great conviction, then shook her head, "but how can I not think about Lee?"

"That's not an easy question to answer, Jessie," he was close now, standing before her, making her look up at him, "but you will find a way."

It seemed like such a Herculean task. Bowing her head, she tightly gripped her neck. "I just…want to forget about…things right now," her speech clearly shook with anger. "I want someone…to just…take my mind off it." Sucking in a deep breath, she uttered, "Just…make…the pain…stop."

"WITH PLEASURE!"

It came from above, and that was warning enough. Eyes snapping open, Jessie saw a massive shadow leap down from its hiding spot in the mountains, an ever-growing form coming straight for her. Both she and Liu barely had time to dive roll out of harm's way as it came crashing to land with a tremendous thud. Lifting her head, Jessie saw her attacker and gaped in horror. What she saw before her wasn't _human._ Whatever it was had a mouthful of ghastly sharp teeth and two long, sharp blades protruding from its arms. A vision straight out of a nightmare. One of those blades was planted squarely on the spot where she'd been standing.

"Oh, _Jesus!_" She cried, scrambling to her feet.

The creature grinned hideously with intent, seeming to smell the blood on her. Then it lunged for the girl with a snarl—

A sudden bolt of lightning struck it from behind and smashed him against the nearest boulder. Jessie glanced gratefully at white-eyed Raiden. The dazed creature clambered to his knees and shook his head, moving to stand again. Raiden's gaze remained locked on Jessie as the others advanced.

_Tarkatan_, his mind spoke to hers.

The term clicked. Mom and Dad had talked about that race a few times, though she never expected to see one in her life. The strange paths of destiny.

Liu was already there, engaging the creature with a series of well-timed, well-practiced kicks. "Get back, Jess!" He yelled. As they fought, two more Tarkatans leapt from the mountains, and Jax, Kitana and Raiden moved to vanquish them. That left Jessie and Liu to deal with this one.

An elbow to the face knocked Liu off kilter for a moment, giving the Tarkatan a chance to whirl and focus on Jessie. This time, his lunge was uninterrupted.

For the briefest second, she froze, the multitude of thoughts cluttering her awareness. She'd never fought anything like this before in her entire life. How did she even begin to defend herself?

And still, it was charging right at her.

Oh God, what do I do? In her terror, only one thought continued to invade her mind: Lee. And despite the uncertainty shaking her, the rage over what had happened in the day remained ever present, burning through her eyes and spreading down her nerves.

Wicked jaws wrenched open as it rushed forward—

Instinct took over every muscle in her body, and Jessie automatically went into fighting stance. Fear, of course, drove her, but not entirely. There was also the underlying sense that she had to do this. But which force was more in control?

Closing the gap between them, the creature swung his arms in attack. She ducked swiftly, easily outmaneuvering his advances with her small frame. At least she had one advantage over it. Growling in frustration, the creature suddenly rushed forward, managing to knock her off her feet with a startled cry.

No time to think. It jumped high into the air, preparing to deliver a sharp-bladed blow into her chest. As it came down, Jessie managed a back handspring from the ground before he landed. Another snarl of anger left its throat and he charged again. Ducking beneath swinging arms, she cried out when one of the blades managed to slice her arm, giving him time to kick her in the stomach. _Hard_. The impact sent her flying backward and she crashed to the ground with a loud grunt.

It took a second to catch her breath. God, that thing was _strong_, and her nerves shrieked with pain. This was unlike any fight she'd ever been involved in. On Earth, she'd always known her bouts in competitions would leave both parties living, but this was no longer the case. This was Mortal Kombat; there was a good chance that she could be killed. Clutching at her injury, the wound seemed to intensify her sense of worry, the world beginning to spin around her as blood streamed warm over her fingers. Visions of Lee stayed in her mind, his contorted face looking at her as Mavado delivered the blow that ended his life.

An incredible black panic welled up within her. Was she about to suffer a similar death? Was she about to be eaten alive by this beast? Help me, she thought wildly. Help me, Lee. I can't do this without you…

_Jessie_, Raiden's voice rasped, _focus!_

The urgency of her mentor's words woke her up. Eyes flying open, she rolled herself out of the storming creature's way, and kept rolling while he stabbed for her over and over again. Things became automatic, her underlying sense of survival taking over her actions. She would do everything possible to avoid feeling those pierce her skin a second time. She got her chance when he inadvertently smacked his blade against a boulder, and she finally swept her leg beneath him, causing him to trip. Taking advantage of the pause, she kicked him twice in the face, feeling some teeth break beneath her boot soles. She did a quick kip-up and put a few feet of distance between them. Wide-eyed and alert, she frantically analyzed his abilities.

And then Liu was there again, flying through the air to deliver a hard kick to its head, which brought it back down. As he circled the opponent, Jessie took a moment to glance at the progress of their friends. Kitana and Jax double-teamed on one Tarkatan, while Raiden effortlessly blasted bolts at his own nuisance.

A yell from Liu regained her attention as he flew back from a kick to his chest. The creature then turned on her, no longer grinning but completely enraged. Its bloodied lips quivered over broken teeth, releasing a howl unlike anything she'd ever heard. Oh man, it was _pissed!_

Without much thought, she turned to flee from the monstrous creature. Stupid, she scolded herself. Part of her knew it was foolish to run away from a vicious animal. What better way to egg it on? Yet here she was inadvertently inciting his urge to kill. Soon enough, she could hear him running behind her, his strides matching hers, giving her greater incentive to move. Now what? She thought. All that was left was to anticipate the inevitable moment when he ran her down and tore her apart. That made her lengthen her stride.

Onward, she ran. What else was there left to do?

Her friends continued with their fights, and that was good. At least she distracted this one for the time being.

She ran out of confusion and fear, and hated when tears began to blur her eyes. Knock it off. Just go. Through the mess of her psyche, though, she ironically achieved a degree of clarity. Much like while running through the meadows in China. Would it be enough to strategize in her desperation? Would it be enough to help her fight back the way she needed to? She wasn't sure, since she was functioning on pure adrenaline.

Still...it became evident that she needed this; it began to block the thoughts she needed to be rid of.

This was really idiotic. Where the hell was she running? When would she know when she arrived…well, anywhere? That small part of her brain that functioned with logic was starting to get louder.

Good thing, too. Eyes widening, she suddenly skidded to a stop, kicking up a great cloud of dust in the process. She swallowed hard. The ground ended here and dropped off, like the edge of a cliff. Only there was nothing down below. She stared into a great, endless abyss as purple as the sky. Literally, the end of the world. How extraordinary. Did the drop here even have an end?

She blinked before another growl snapped her back to reality. Looking over her shoulder, the Tarkatan was merely yards away. Habitually, she took her fighting stance once more, paying no heed to the sweat dripping down her face. There was no other thought. It was time to make a gutsy call, and she wasn't sure if it was going to be a smart one. Gazing steadily through teary eyes, she waited for the inevitable moment.

Come on. Come right for me.

Closer…closer…wrenching those jaws wide to release a deafening screech…

_NOW!_

A bladed arm came down to strike her, but Jessie had already begun to roll backwards. Gripping the sides of his neck, she pressed her feet into his abdomen and _pushed _hard with her muscled legs. Her sudden movement and strength had caught it completely off-guard, and she gave a great scream as she flipped him over her head, right over the land's edge. It howled horribly when it realized what had happened, which gradually faded as Jessie watched it fall, bladed arms flailing like useless wings. It wasn't going to survive. Falling, falling, until the figure faded and all she could see was purple oblivion.

For a while, she just looked over that edge, letting the color of the world fill her mind. It didn't give her comfort, but made her thoughts feel heavy for some reason. Finally feeling the weight of it, she collapsed upon the ground and rested.


End file.
